Various body exercisers comprising flexible lines, pulleys and holding loops are known, such as those described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,144,085; 2,716,027; and 3,858,874. These prior art devices are not entirely satisfactory either because they are comparatively complicated, do not permit simple adjustability to accommodate persons of different height, or both.